


Predatory

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kiana was cataloguing some Hikari artworks, when the Black Wings came to life and she came face to face with Krad. All she wants is to help him, and he wants to take her power. But can she save him from disappearing forever?
Relationships: Dark Mousy/Original Character(s), Krad (D.N. Angel)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Freedom

I was late for work. I came in all disheveled, but excited about the new artworks I was going to appraise today.

They were from an artist called “Hikari,” famed to be rescued from the Cultural Reformation.

I ran into my office and saw my boss Dan standing there with the owner of the works, Kei Hiwatari.

“Is this the woman?” Kei asked eagerly.

He looked like a hawk sizing up its prey. I shivered.

“Yes this is one of my best and brightest.” Dan praised. “This is Kiana Ofuda. Kiana, this is Kei Hiwatari, owner of the Hikari collection.”

I already knew all that, but I smiled and bowed.

“Pleased to meet you, Hiwatari-san.” I said.

He chuckled darkly. “Ofuda-san, I’d like you to appraise them all, but start with the Kokuyoku there. I’m most anxious to hear what an expert like you has to say about it.”

So I went to the room full of Hikari art. I’ve been around lots of art, but these works seemed to whisper.

I stepped closer.

“What are you saying?” I asked the Kokuyoku.

“Set me free...”

I fell back, as the lights began to flicker. I told myself it was nothing, had to be nothing—and then the large winged statue began to glow and unfold its wings—and out stepped a magnificent angelic man.

Xxx

Krad stretched his wings and looked at the woman cowering on the floor.

“Are you Hikari?” He boomed. “Only my tamer or a bloodline ancestor can awaken me!”

“I-I-I’m not.” Kiana breathed. “I-I-I don’t know. I-I-I was...a-adopted.”

Krad raised a golden eyebrow, and knelt, outstretching a hand. She must be truly magical to awaken him and give him the power of magic and a form of his own. Surely she did not know her own power—well he would teach her.

Kiana stopped trembling and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. “Are you an angel...or an artwork?”

“Both.” Krad said. “But mostly the latter.”

Kiana nodded. Her face suddenly determined, fierce. “We have to get you out of here. Someone will see. They could harm you.” 

“You’re worried about me?” Krad was confused. People didn’t worry about him. They didn’t care about him. And they certainly didn’t help him.

Kiana held out her hand. “Cmon!”

Krad never trusted anyone, not even his tamer. And yet...

He placed his white-gloved hand into hers and allowed the young blonde to pull him off into the dark streets of modern San Francisco.


	2. Complications

As they walked down the streets and got on the tram a shadow of darkness was chasing them. Chasing Krad.

It was Dark.

Dark in his full form of pure shadow. His black wings arcing over the inky black sky with no moon to light their path.

Catching up with them.

I could see him following us. I pulled Krad closer to me, and was surprised to find the large angel trembling. Was he frightened.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“I am fine.” He replied shortly. “I feel a little...”

He proceeded to be violently ill all over my shoes.

I grimaced.

He smiled shakily, apologetically. “It is because I have no vessel.”

“Take me then!” I offered. “I-I don’t want you to die! Not when I could save you! I’ve never done anything of merit in my whole life! Never been recognized. No one has ever shown me gratitude or kindness. I wanted...that look you gave me when you first saw me. So please....”

I placed my hand on his, and was surprised when he nodded, and his light poured into me.

Xxx

Krad knew it wouldn’t work. Kiana was a remarkable woman, but she was not human or a tamer. Without Niwa or Hikari blood she could not survive.

But she was somehow holding on. Her soul held onto such a blinding golden light.

Was she a real angel? Had he approached heaven?

The Dark shadow approached the tram, struck him/her, and threw them into a building, trying to merge. He was thrown from her body, back into his trembling incomplete form.

Incomplete. That was it, he must surrender.

“TAKE ME DARK!”

“Nooooo!!!” Kiana screamed reaching out to him.

Light spilled from her fingertips.

It was the light that saved them from loosing their souls to the Hikari.

As the magic completed itself, they fashioned a real human soul and became complete, whole, real and free at last.

All thanks to their beautiful angel.


	3. Together Forever

Kokuyoku woke on Kiana’s bed. He could hear sounds from the kitchen. He sat up, and walked to the full-length mirror.

He had long dark hair tinged with blonde. His clothes were black edged in gold. And so were his wings.

He folded his wings behind him and willed them to vanish. KokuYoku made his way into the kitchen.

Kiana was there, and she was singing to herself as she cooked a delicious smelling breakfast. Kokuyoku sat a the dining room table.

Kiana came in the room carrying a platter and ready to serve breakfast.

“It looks delicious.” Kokuyoku said. “Did you really make all that yourself?”

“I-I did. I was hoping you would wake up soon!” Kiana smiled. “Eat all you want, I made it for you.”

Kokuyoku had never been awake when it was time to eat before, in any of his tamers, the Niwa or the Hikari.

He uncertainly picked up the fork and tried the eggs and toast and bacon. Kokuyoku found he loved the bacon and toast, but he didn’t much care for the eggs.

Kiana giggled. “It’s ok. Have some more bacon. You don’t have to eat the eggs.”

She spread some jelly on her toast.

“What’s that? Can I have some?”

Kiana took his toast and spread the jam on it, then handed it back.

Kokuyoku tasted it and smiled. “It’s sweet! I think I like sweet things.”

“That’s good!” Kiana said. “You must try more things. I want to make you all your favorite things.”

“F-Favorite?” Kokuyoku wondered. “I don’t have favorites. This is my first time eating. I found myself hungry.”

“Any time you’re hungry, I’ll give you food.” Kiana said. “You can live here with me and we can be together always.”

Kokuyoku kissed her. “Together forever.”


End file.
